


Heavenly Choices

by chemically_yours



Series: Heavenly [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kevin meets Chuck and is given a choice. And alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Choices

**Author's Note:**

> KEVIN LIVES! But not in this fic, unfortunately. Part one of the Heavenly Series.

Heavenly Choices

 

Kevin had about a half second to think that now Sam was acting a little strange too, before the hand touched his forehead and white hot pain sprung free, like a star exploding, washing out his vision, blotting out his senses, so intense, and it was building and building and god why was this happening? He couldn’t remember a time when his face, his insides, even his eyes didn’t scream in the supernova of agony. In the distance he could just barely make out Dean’s voice. He began to think it was going to be okay, because Dean would help him, Dean always helped him, but it was a thought that was gone before it even fully formed. And then there was nothing.

All at once everything came back, except not exactly. It was all wrong, because Kevin was almost certain that there was not sand anywhere in the bunker. And there was a soft, rhythmic shushing noise behind him.  Was that the…ocean? He spun around and yup. There it was. Big and blue and wet. Huh.

“Daiquiri?”

Kevin jumped and brought his hands up to defend himself against a mysterious bearded man that was now thrusting a suspicious fruity concoction toward his face. He’d never seen the man before, but there was something calming and familiar about him. Kevin felt himself relax instinctively as the man smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to startle you. I guess I’m just a little excited. But seriously, you have got to have one of these. They’re delicious. And look! They’ve even got those tiny umbrellas in them.”

Kevin leaned back from the proffered drink. Somehow he had ended up on a mystery beach far, far away from the bunker. He was not about to be roofied by a bearded mystery man on top of that, no matter how at ease he suddenly felt. Shit, was it too late? Had he already been drugged? Hallucination would explain the sudden appearance of the random ass beach all around him. Speaking of the mystery beach…

“Where am I? Who-?”

His voice came out dry and scratchy, sounded foreign to his own ears. He tried to cough, but his throat and mouth felt achy and raw. What in the world had happened?

“Ah. Right. Introductions. You can call me Chuck. When I was on Earth, I was the prophet before you. I’m the one that wrote the books about Sam and Dean’s lives. _Supernatural_ , I called them. Perhaps you’ve read them? Some of them? Actually never mind. We have more important things to discuss at the moment. As to where you are, well, where do you think you are?”

“I-”

There was a painful coughing fit and Kevin tried desperately to make his voice work. This time when the prophet formally known as Chuck offered the drink, he took it. Well damn, Chuck had been right; it was a pretty good daiquiri. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’ve either finally cracked from reading the tablet for too many straight hours and am currently trippin’ balls, or I’ve somehow been teleported a thousand or so miles to the nearest beach.  Except you just said ‘when you were on Earth’ so I’m guessing we’re not on Earth. So you tell me Chuck. What’s happening?”

Chuck’s expression softened to something akin to pity. Well that couldn’t be good.

“I assure you, this is real. And you’re a little bit right. You are at a beach…kind of. This is umm. Oh geez. I’m sorry I have to tell you this, but this…beach…it’s Heaven. We’re in Heaven. You’re kind of…sort of…dead. Condolences.”

Kevin stopped and stared at Chuck. He waited for the strange man to crack a smile and tell him this was all a sick joke. When it was clear that Chuck was just going to continue avoiding Kevin’s eye and fiddling with his hands, Kevin nodded his head and allowed the truth to wash over him. And then he started to chuckle. This naturally evolved into maniacal laughter. He laughed and laughed until he was gasping for breath and the world had gone blurry from his tears and oh hey! He was sitting down. And now there was sand in his pants. Didn’t that just figure? He’d died and gone to Heaven, but Heaven was a beach and he wasn’t wearing any swim trunks. God had a great sense of irony.

Eventually, though, the tears stopped flowing and his breathing slowly evened out. When at last he wiped his eyes to see clearly, Chuck was still standing there, staring awkwardly off into the distance. Kevin sniffled and forced himself to stand back up. The daiquiri had spilt everywhere. He looked down pathetically at the strawberry-soaked sand. Alcohol would have been extremely helpful right now. Good thing he had Chuck then, as the man finally turned back around to reveal two hurricane glasses filled with delicious fruity slush. Maybe mystery-beard man wasn’t such a bad person after all 

“You good now, man? I know it’s a lot to take in. It takes a little getting used too. But on the bright side, unlimited drinks! And as an added bonus: No hangovers. Ever.”

Kevin managed a grin at that.

“Is that it then? My job is done so now I just kick back and watch the sunset while drinking Mai Tai’s and Pina Coladas? Is that what you’ve been doing?”

Chuck smiled and looked down at his feet. Kevin took another sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow at his silence.

“I wish I could say it was that simple, but you see Heaven is kind of a mess right now. No angels to keep everything  and everyone in check. Metatron is running amuck. It’s chaos down on Earth because of all the fallen angels. And now, with you dead, Sam and Dean have lost their only chance to figure out how to fix everything.”

“Well thanks Chuck. I really didn’t feel shitty enough about my own death. I needed that extra bit of guilt to top off the shit pie that has been the last few months.”

Chuck was amused by this unexpected outburst.

“Well good. What if I told you there was a way to continue the work you were doing before?”

Kevin tilted his head, considering.

“I’m listening.”

“There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them-“

“Dude, are you quoting _The Avengers_ at me?”

Chuck glared down at Kevin.

“Shut up, I was trying to be cool. But yeah, that’s the gist of it. The Heavenly Avengers. What do you think? Would you like to keep fighting the good fight? We could use you.”

Kevin stared at the ocean twinkling in the sunlight and thought over his options. It was nice here, kind of like a beach his mom had taken him to once. He’d woken up early one morning to go off on his own and watch the sunrise over the water. It’d been a moment of perfect tranquility. There’d even been some dolphins jumping among the waves in the distance. He’d wanted to freeze the moment in time, encase it like a prehistoric fly in amber to be admired years in the future. He could have that here, now. He could remain forever on the beach surrounded by sweet, sweet serenity. No more angels, no more demons, no more Winchesters, or terror, or pain. But could he really just let all that go?

He continued to stare and think in a moment that stretched on for eternity yet lasted only an instant. He turned and gave Chuck his answer.


End file.
